


Narrative Causality

by shaksqueer



Series: A Peacocks Feathers [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaksqueer/pseuds/shaksqueer
Summary: Poem written for the A Peacocks Feathers zine (find them on twitter @tealeafzine)





	Narrative Causality

I was the best story you ever heard.  
All the best bits of all the best tales-  
mystery, intrigue, magic both dark and bright.

Lots of blood - all the best stories are  
drenched it in, something to sanitise later.  
Beauty, naturally, of sharp smiles  
and soft curves; with the right story teller,  
easily turned to bared teeth and curved blades.

I was a story of fellowship, of finding family  
in the wildest, sharpest, strangest places.  
The poorest of players in my company,  
and yet never upstaged by their grace;  
right characters, destined to be legends  
in which I am a colourful footnote.

I had it all; comedy, wisps of romance,  
tragedy, of course, but not meaningless.  
I was kind, and that is important.  
And those are the best stories;  
the hopeful ones that make you believe  
the world is better than you found it.  
Not true - never that. Fiction and gloss  
and the best kind of lie, it’s own magic.

Of course, the best and worst thing  
about even the best of tales  
is that all stories have an  
end.


End file.
